The present invention relates to a support structure for a screen wiper mechanism.
More particularly, the invention relates to a support structure of the type comprising a plate which constitutes a support for various components of the mechanism, in particular for driving components of a screen wiper, and which includes means for fastening it onto a bodywork element of the vehicle, being also of the type comprising at least one structural element of elongate form, which is fixed to the support plate and which has a free terminal portion that carries for example a bearing for supporting a screen wiper drive spindle and/or complementary means for fastening the support structure on the body of the vehicle.
In accordance with a known design, which is for example described and shown in the document FR-A-2,621,287, the support plate is made in the form of a metal plate which is bent, press formed and reinforced by ribs, and of which a side edge portion is curved so as to define an open semi-cylindrical housing which receives a tubular portion, of complementary form, of the elongate structural element, which is for example made in the form of a bent and curved tube, the structural element being fixed to the curved edge portion of the metallic support plate by welding.
An opposite edge of the one-piece support plate has extensions or deformed portions which receive fastening elements, such as for example silentblocs.
The manufacture, and therefore the spatial configuration, of the metal support plate is particularly complex, because the fastening elements have to be arranged within the space in relatively precise positions which enable the support plate to be fastened on surrounding components of the bodywork of the vehicle.
In addition, the known one-piece design of the support plate makes it necessary to provide a specific support plate for each application, that is to say for each particular vehicle.